


В утренних асфальтовых южных городках

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Last Exile
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Судьба забросила двух пилотов в небольшой провинциальный город. Вне времени, просто два друга и две чашки кофе, разговоры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В утренних асфальтовых южных городках

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заданию: мифологемы — Граница миров и по заявке shepet

Утро было таким тихим, что окраины казались совершенно вымершими. Удивляться нечему: провинциальный город, провинциальный же аэродромчик, два регулярных рейса в день — в столицу. Это у гражданских. В военном авиаотряде тоже не ахти какой напряженный график, но все же случается летать подальше. Иногда.  
Алекс поставил машину на стоянку, посмотрел на поле. Полосатая «колбаса» висела унылой тряпкой — полный штиль. В такую тихую солнечную погоду обычно присылают учлетов, самых зеленых и бестолковых. Ну, зато с ними не заскучаешь. «И не все такие уж бестолковые, — подумал он. — Вот Татьяна — вообще молодец. Упорная девчонка, добилась же — поступила, учится, летает. И очень неплохо летает, гораздо лучше, чем остальные лоботрясы с ее курса. Плохо, что женщин в авиации не принимают всерьез. Кроме тех, у кого есть хороший блат, как у Софии, да и то... »  
Винсент уже был на месте — они оба всегда приезжали на службу рано. Из штабной комнаты доносился одуряющий аромат кофе с какими-то специями: Винс снова экспериментировал.  
На самом деле командира отряда, конечно, звали иначе, но прозвища «Алекс» и «Винсент» прилипли к ним еще в училище, да так и остались. Алексу уже было сложно называть друга по имени и тем более — по отчеству. Приходилось делать усилие, когда обстоятельства требовали обращаться к нему официально.  
Он коротко постучал и вошел.  
— Доброе утро, Винс!  
Друг, колдовавший над странной, алхимического пошиба, конструкцией даже не повернулся, бросил:  
— Привет! Извини, тут у меня...  
— Я вижу, — усмехнулся Алекс. — Ритуал нельзя прерывать, да? Еще выпустишь на волю какого-нибудь кофейного демона...  
— Опять издеваешься, — вздохнул Винс. — Вот не получишь кофе — будешь знать!  
— Если ты перестанешь поить меня результатами своих экспериментов, как ты тогда будешь все это утилизировать?  
— Не кощунствуй! «Утилизировать», — сердито сказал командир, — надо же такое ляпнуть. Я свой кофе и сам могу пить, без всяких нахлебников.  
— Не лопнешь?  
— Послали же небеса друга-ехидну, — прокомментировал Винс, возведя очи горе. — Вот, держи.  
Он поставил на стол небольшую толстостенную чашку.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Алекс уже безо всякой иронии. Пригубил кофе — отменный, как и всегда. — Очень хорошо.  
Винсент тоже налил себе чашку и сел в потертое кресло. Продегустировал, прикрыв глаза, и изрек:  
— Не «очень хорошо», а «божественно»! Ну да ладно, что с тебя возьмешь, с алкоголика...  
Он всегда любил хороший кофе, а вот в какой момент начал коллекционировать рецепты, сорта и разные способы приготовления — этого Алекс уже не помнил. Да и не важно, зато очень удобно — всегда знаешь, чем порадовать друга. Ему даже передавался иногда азарт Винса, и тогда он в какой-нибудь польской кавярне тщательно переписывал ингредиенты из меню, а потом пытался отыскать их в магазинах.  
Сам Алекс особенным ценителем кофе не был, из всех напитков предпочитал буржуйский виски, лучше шотландский, но за неимением оного охотно соглашался на отечественный коньяк. Не на службе, естественно.  
Винс, кстати, коньяк тоже уважал. Если хороший.  
— Что у нас сегодня по плану? Из училища не звонили? Погода — как раз для цыплят.  
— Пока не звонили. Рано еще, — ответил Винс. — А по плану — ничего, друг мой. Увы.  
Алекс откинулся на спинку стула. Да. Бывают такие не самые приятные эпизоды в карьере, когда тебя командируют в захолустье, где работы почти никакой, все маршруты «наезжены», а интересные задания случаются раз в полгода. В опалу попадают по разным причинам — провинился, повздорил с начальством, или просто кому-то в штабе вожжа под хвост попала. Алекс никогда не был простым в общении человеком. Вот Винс — другое дело, но и у него вышла какая-то неприятная история, после чего судьба вновь свела их на этом крохотном аэродроме, хотя служили они в последние годы в совершенно разных округах. Они оба отчаянно скучали по настоящей работе, но по негласному уговору избегали обсуждать эту тему. Зато обсуждали многие другие. Времени на разговоры у них было предостаточно.  
Честно говоря, на службе в основном загибались от скуки. 

Однажды Винс завел речь о параллельных мирах — вычитал статью в каком-то журнале. У него всегда была склонность к псевдонаучным теориям и всякой фантастике:  
— Вот представляешь, мы живем и понятия не имеем, что совсем рядом есть другой мир! Может, похожий на наш, а может, совсем другой. Населенный, к примеру, негуманоидными разумными существами.  
— Не представляю, — честно сказал Алекс. — Если бы он был рядом, люди бы на него натолкнулись, рано или поздно. И вообще, как это — параллельный?  
— Существующий прямо здесь, но независимо от нашего. Отделенный невидимой гранью. Не зря же у всех народов есть миф про границу миров...  
— По-моему, мифы — это немного про другое. Мир мертвых, Аид, Тартар... что там еще есть? А, ну, ад и рай у христиан. Обычные человеческие верования.  
— Нет, это скучно. Вот если принять гипотезу, что все это и есть параллельные миры, просто их тогда так называли, за неимением других терминов... То есть, думали, что мертвые туда уходят, а на самом деле... а может, и уходят, — задумчиво пожал плечами Винс. — Откуда мы знаем?  
— Но доказательств существования этих миров у тебя нет.  
Винсент вздохнул:  
— Конечно, нет. А здорово было бы подойти поближе к этой границе...  
— Не уверен, что здорово, — покачал головой Алекс. — Впрочем, это все равно выдумки. 

Потом друга увлекли идеи колонизации далекого космоса. Алекс предложил ему начать с того, что поближе — с Луны и Марса. На крайний случай, построить станцию на спутнике Юпитера, как в известной фантастической повести. Но Винс на полумеры не соглашался:  
— Колонизация Солнечной системы — это вопрос и так решенный. Я говорю о тех временах, когда вся система уже будет считаться домом человечества...  
— Это слишком отдаленное будущее, — скептически отозвался Алекс. — Таких скоростей и мощностей мы достигнем не в этом столетии. И не в следующем. Чем тебя яблони на Марсе не устраивают?  
— Тем, что это слишком похоже на дачный участок. Никакого простора для фантазии. А вот, допустим, искусственно созданный мир, и не просто банальный шарик, а в форме... — Винс задумался, повертел в пальцах песочные часы, доставшиеся ему в наследство от предшественника. — Да вот хотя бы песочных часов!  
— Чушь собачья. Я даже не говорю про строительство этой штуки. Ты просто подумай, как на ней вообще жить можно?  
— Не **на** ней, а **в** ней! — Винсент так увлекся, что даже забыл допить кофе. — Внутри! Ты не веришь, что человечество освоит такие технологии?  
— Может и освоит, но зачем так усложнять?  
— Потому что мы и так все упрощаем. Это скучно.  
— Мечтатель ты...  
Алекс потянулся к своей чашке, но там уже ничего не оставалось.  
— Я сварю еще, — сказал Винсент.  
— Нет, спасибо, — Алекс взглянул на часы. — Я пойду, пожалуй.

В день рождения Алекса сидели у него на кухне и пили коньяк. И кофе, конечно, тоже. Было далеко за полночь, небольшая, но дружная компания пилотов и техников отряда уже разошлась, Алекс вымыл посуду, открыл окно и закурил.  
— Там должны быть адские воздушные течения, — сказал он задумчиво. — Узлов сто, не меньше.  
— Где? — удивился Винс. Должно быть, он уже забыл про свой мир в форме песочных часов. Он вообще быстро загорался разными идеями и так же быстро остывал.  
— В перемычке, — пояснил Алекс, повернувшись. — Между двумя колбами должен идти обмен воздушных масс. Что ты на меня так смотришь? Безумные идеи заразны.  
И вдруг добавил, безо всякой связи с предыдущей репликой:  
— Похоже, дружище, мы здесь навечно застряли, а?  
Он долго надеялся, что придет приказ о переводе. Теперь уже все равно куда, лишь бы не киснуть больше в этом тихом благословенном южном городке.  
Но месяцы шли, а ничего не менялось.  
— Прекрати! — строго сказал Винс. — Не смей сдаваться. Я уверен, что ты вернешься на Север.  
— А ты?  
— А я... тоже. Как-нибудь. 

Алекс вдруг увидел метель, бушевавшую за иллюминаторами. Он стоял на мостике какого-то корабля, мало того — за штурвалом. «Сон, — подумал он, — про Север. Только с чего вдруг корабль? Я бы еще понял, будь это мой «Як».  
Рядом с ним почему-то появилась София, она что-то говорила, а Алекс никак не мог разобрать, что именно...  
Проснулся он в кресле, с затекшей шеей и головной болью. Рядом, на журнальном столике стояли пустой стакан и початая бутылка скотча, а на коленях лежала раскрытая книга по истории палубной авиации.  
«Вот тебе и корабли, — сообразил Алекс. — Но к чему там была София? А еще, кажется, мелькали другие знакомые лица. Пить надо меньше, вот что. А спать — больше, и желательно в кровати».  
С тех пор он избегал пить в одиночестве и читал на ночь какую-то легкую беллетристику, но ему продолжал сниться странный авианосец. Через некоторое время Алекс понял, что этот фантастический корабль неизвестным образом летает в небе, и обрадовался этому факту. Воду он не очень-то любил.  
С каждым сном он узнавал все больше подробностей — о своем корабле и о других, обо всем этом странном мире, его географии и политике. Видел множество знакомых людей: Винса, Софию, техников, даже талантливого учлета Татьяну.  
Он давно уже понял, что подобрался в плотную к той самой грани, о которой говорил Винс, к границе параллельного мира-отражения. И что при желании мог бы, наверное, эту границу пересечь.  
Однажды даже попробовал: шагнул на палубу «Сильваны», ощутил ветер и оседающие на лице капли облачной влаги. Посмотрел вблизи на ваншипы — странные бескрылые самолеты с клавдиевой дугой вместо хвоста, до смешного похожей на гигантский кипятильник.  
Наверное, можно было остаться здесь. Что его держало дома? Кому он там нужен, кроме единственного друга?  
Впрочем, еще неизвестно, нужен ли он кому-то в этом мире. От себя все равно не убежишь, так есть ли смысл менять шило на мыло? Хотя «Сильвана», конечно... Удивительный корабль. Ради него, пожалуй, стоило бы.  
Он затушил сигарету и вернулся в комнату, плотно притворив балконную дверь. На улице было слякотно, так что и не поймешь, отсырела ли одежда от здешней мороси или от тамошней.  
Было или не было?

_Алексу Роу в последнее время снились странные сны. Маленький теплый городок, улицы и дома, непохожие на анатольские, ваншипы, непохожие на ваншипы. В этих снах был Винсент — в непривычной форме, но с неизменной чашкой кофе, — и Татьяна, которая только училась летать... А еще там не было никакой войны и никакой Гильдии, и его не терзала память о Юрис. Возможно, ее в том мире и не было._  
Алекс не знал, хотел бы он поменять свою нынешнюю жизнь на ту, спокойную и мирную. Возможно, это вовсе не плохо — не знать о существовании Гильдии и Дельфины, забыть о своем страхе и предательстве.  
Однажды он попробовал. Шагнул прямо туда, на узкий захламленный балкон, куда выходил покурить тамошний Алекс. Постоял среди серой мороси, понял, что не хочет оставаться, и вернулся обратно на палубу «Сильваны». И долго потом пытался понять: было или не было? 

«Нет, это все же ненормально, — подумал Алекс по дороге на аэродром. — Надо попробовать рассказать обо всем этом Винсу. В конце концов, это он виноват, заразил меня своими фантазиями».  
Он надеялся что сны о другом мире прекратятся хотя бы после того, как он поделится ими с кем-то другим. Нельзя так жить, нужно быть либо там, либо здесь, а иначе просто свихнешься и закончишь свои дни в уютной комнате со стенами, обитыми мягким войлоком.  
Алекс зашел в штабную комнату и увидел, что у Винса посетитель. Вернее, посетительница — рыжеволосая и довольно хорошенькая.  
Он пожалел, что разговор с другом опять откладывается — а ведь почти решился, настроился...  
Ладно. В другой раз.  
Винс, увидев его, разулыбался, как будто они виделись в последний раз не в пятницу, а как минимум год назад:  
— Вот и он! — подмигнул он рыженькой девушке. — Алекс, это по твою душу!  
— Здравствуйте, — сказала девушка, протягивая ладошку. — Не удивляйтесь, у меня довольно странное имя — Юрия. Правда, друзья обычно зовут меня еще страннее — Юрис.  
— Уж не страннее, чем Винсент, — ехидно сказал он, пожимая ее руку. Винс состроил возмущенную гримасу. — А меня тогда можете звать Алексом. Чем обязан?  
— Многим, — улыбнулась она. — Я привезла вам приказ о переводе. А еще я — ваш новый штурман.  
— И за это следует выпить! — заявил Винс. — Хорошего выдержанного коньяку. Но вечером. А пока — кофе! Вы присаживайтесь, леди штурман, — он галантно подвинул Юрис единственный «гостевой» стул и захлопотал над своим алхимическим кофейным прибором.  
Алекс посмотрел на песочные часы на командирском столе и подумал, что ему, кажется, знакомо это имя


End file.
